A family united
by jamacd97
Summary: Bella loses her father and thinks she is alone in the world despite her vampire family being there. It takes some motherly advice a solid cuddle from her vampire parents to realize she isn't on her own.


A family united.

Bella flitted down the stairs of their house in London. The family had decided that they move countries for a while. Alice and Jasper were somewhere in Africa. Rosalie and Emmett were somewhere in Europe.

Edward and Bella decided to stay close to Esme and Carlisle and moved into the house next to their parents' house so Renesmee could be close to her grandparent. She had just lost one grandparent and the couple knew she would need to be around Esme and Carlisle for a while.

Bella stopped halfway down the stairs as she noticed her daughter sitting on the couch staring at a picture of Charlie.

"Ness… why don't we go next door hmm?" Bella motioned over to the other Cullen's home. The younger girl just shook her head and stood up.

"No thanks. I'm going to go do some homework then go to bed. Night mom." The brown eyed girl stopped beside her mother and kissed the golden eyed woman on her cheek. She floated up to her room where Bella knew she would hide away for the rest of the night.

It wasn't even 20 minutes later that Bella's phone went off and she glanced down at the screen to see Carlisle was calling. She sighed and declined the phone. She wasn't much better than her daughter in the way she was coping from her father's death.

The brunette only spoke to her daughter and her husband and had yet to so much as mention her father. She was thankful she got to spend so much time with him and that she got to hold his hand and be with him when he passed.

She leaned back on the couch and stared at the ceiling wishing with her whole heart she could just go to sleep like her daughter even just for one night to get away from the memories. That was the only thing she hated about being a vampire. The memories stayed in her head so strongly and yet all she wanted was to make it go away.

She looked up when she heard the door open and frowned. She didn't even hear the footsteps coming up her driveway, let alone a car. Bella quickly realized that there was 3 people walking into her house. She groaned internally knowing what was to happen next.

Her eyes floated down to her hands in her lap as her husband and his parents walked into the living room where she was curled up on the couch with her feet tucked underneath her.

"Love… you can't ignore it forever. You have to talk to someone." She looked up with a glare towards her husband and stood huffing. Her eyes drifted towards her other parents then quickly back to the floor.

There was a mumbled 'I'm fine' from her mouth before she brushed past her mate and towards the backdoor. Esme however had different plans and grabbed her daughters-in-law arm before she could get out of the door.

"Isabella. Sit." Esme ordered in her motherly tone. The younger woman glanced up at her mother figure and rolled her eyes earning her a stern look before she plopped down on the couch. "You need to talk to someone, so you chose. Edward, Carlisle or me. You are going to talk to one of us."

Isabella glanced between her three options and quickly back down not saying a word. Esme sat beside her and took her chin in her hand and forced her to look up at her. Bella just frowned as some of her hair fell over her face looking at her mother.

"You."

That was the first word Bella had spoken clearly in front of most people in a month. She saw the flash of hurt on her husband's face then he nodded in understanding. She needed a mother love right now.

Esme nodded and the women left the house and into Esme's living room for some privacy. Esme sat on the couch pulling Bella beside her and took her hand.

She sat quietly and waited for the brunette to speak. She placed her hand on Bella's knee and pushed the brown hair out of the girl's face.

"It hurts…" The two words came in a very faint voice that Esme could only hear because of her vampire hearing. "I know it would happen and I was expecting him to die but it hurts. I had plenty of time to say goodbye. I didn't hurt this much when Renee died… but it hurts…"

Esme took the young girl in her arms as the petite girl started to dry sob with venom pooling in her eyes that would never fall. She just held her as Bella sobbed into her shoulder for what felt like hour, her dead heart breaking a little more as every minute passed.

"All I can see are his eyes when he died… I could see the light leaving them… it feels like an empty hole in my heart that can't be filled… like I've lost a part of me… something inside of me went with him and it won't come back… it hurts even more because I know how hard it was for Nessie but I can't be there for her.

"It hurts because I don't know how to handle this much emotion and I pushed everyone I love away… anytime I close my eyes I can see him lying in the hospital bed looking so frail and broken… I know he was happy, but I can't stop blaming myself for all the pain he was in.

"My father died, and I know it happens to everyone at one point, but he was all I had left from my human life before you guys… he was the last connection I had… I can't handle this empty feeling… even when I hunt and would normally feel full, I still feel empty…

"Esme how do I handle this?" The young girl choked out the last sentence and the sobs became too much as her body wracked in pain in her mothers' arms. "Mommy make it stop…"

Esme's heart broke fully when the last sentence came out. She held the younger girl even tighter.

"I can't make it go away but talking about it will help. Realizing that everyone is here for you and we aren't leaving you. Allow yourself to feel hurt and broken and realize that it will heal. Renesmee doesn't know how to handle this and she's much like you in that she just ignores the emotions because of how stubborn you both are."

This pulled a small choking giggle from the brunette which made the caramel haired woman smile faintly. Her hands were running through the brown curls and rubbing small circles on the hard back.

"You lost your father and that is hard, but you have so much to live for. You have Renesmee an Edward. You have all your siblings even if they aren't around right now. You have me. You have Carlisle."

Bella nodded then with a little more confidence in her voice she looked towards the direction of her house.

"Carlisle… can you come home please?" The girl asked and not even 10 seconds later Carlisle was sitting next to her.

Bella pulled herself from her mother's lap and wrapped her arms around the blond man's neck.

"Dad…" She whispered into his neck causing a huge grin to break out on his face as he pulled her into his arms.

"I can't replace what you had with Charlie Bella, but I want to be here for you as a father." Bella just nodded into his neck and pulled back taking a deep breath.

"It hurts. And it will hurt for a while but your right mom. I can't let his death define my life. My dad was a great man and I know he would want me to go on. He told me before he passed to allow Carlisle into my heart. I didn't want him to think I was replacing him, but I know now that it's okay."

She looked at her parents and smiled softly. Her mind going back to the first time she meets them and remembered how soft and inviting they were when they barely knew her. Her smile widened when she realized how right Esme was.

She wasn't alone and would never be alone again. She had her family to help her. She had her husband to console her when she was upset. She had her daughter to laugh with and take care of. She had her siblings to lift her up when she was down. She had her parents to hold her when she needed a parent's hug.

She looked at her mom then at her dad and cuddled down into them closing her eyes, for the first time not seeing her father's frail body but all the happy memories she had with him.

The fishing trips as she sat in the boat with her dad while he tried to teach her how to fish. The weekday nights spent sitting in front of the tv watching football and eating pizza. Him walking her down the aisle on her wedding day, tearing up because his baby girl was getting married.

She wasn't alone. She had her family.


End file.
